Miku Revolution
by 01MikuHatsune01
Summary: Miku, normal girl with a few more downers than the others. What happens when a mysterious man crosses her path asking her to be his client as an idol? Things go hectic when overcoming challenges to be able to pass this tiresome job. Although what exactly happens when this tealette comes across an annoying blond, but turns out to be important and irresistible! Reverse Harem


**Miku Revolution**

**Chapter 1: I'm Going To Be An Idol!?**

"Gah! Why can't I find anyone!?" yelled out a man. He had brown chocolate hair matching his eyes along with silver, rectangle-shaped glasses. He adjusted his tie connected to his white polo shirt partnered with a black blazer and black cargo pants that reached up to his ankles, accompanied by brown penny loafers. This man is Hiyama, a manager seeking an idol to be his client.

"There has to be _somebody _out there!" He set the papers down on his desk before shoving them into the drawer without a care. He looked at his nearby window, that hovered over the overpopulated Tokyo, looking out in the distance at the moons and the stars. "Please, just get me somebody, somebody that can make…a revolution to music."

It was a nice day for Miku Hatsune, your average teenage girl. Ok, maybe she wasn't so average…maybe a bit less. Let's just say…she had a couple of differences. First of all, she had teal hair, _teal _hair. She hadn't seen anyone of that kind of hair color, _ever. _Yes, it was natural, but as usual, people just immediately thought that she had dyed her hair. This kind of caused people to think that she was crazy or even a teen rebelling.

Yes, maybe she doesn't have the best looks, she was pretty, normal, if you don't count her teal hair, and at least she had normal emerald green eyes. On the other hand, if she did get a little make over, she would look definitely beautiful. Her grades…well…it wasn't the best, especially in math, it just killed her! Athletic skills, she was alright, but she wasn't the most coordinated person. Art, well, that was a different story. Cooking, you kidding me? She can make a living Frankenstein out of her food for all we know!

Well, you get the point, correct? She wasn't the most _perfect _girl as everyone wants to be. Probably not the most popular either. Though, she had one secret deep inside her, deep inside that nobody has been able to see yet, not even her family. She had talents of an idol. She kept it hidden though, afraid people would think she was even weirder. She loved to be able to sing, acting was pretty fun to her, and well, she had the ability to be able to be popular, people just never gave her the chance.

"Hmm..! It's a pretty nice day," said the tealette, shielding her eyes with her hand from the sun. "Too bad it has to be ruined by another day at school…," her voice trailed off. Miku wasn't such a big fan of her high school. She found it very, well, troublesome. She wasn't popular, her grades weren't the best, and most of all, she felt lonely all the time.

The feeling of lonesome killed a part of her inside. The feeling when you just want someone, anyone, to talk to you. Frowning, staring like there was no soul in you, as still as a statue, or even last picked, she had it all. It wasn't just because of her hair either; she was rather shy as well. She just didn't have the courage to talk to people; it was a weird feeling for her. She had made a friend before, but she was long gone in the 1st grade when she had moved away.

She got ready for school, still feeling uneasy about this all. She opened her closet showing her usual uniform. White polo shirt covered with a gray blazer, accompanied with a green bow, tucked into her gray and green plaid skirt, and gray clip-on shoes to go along with it. She tied her gray ribbons to match her gloomy uniform to her bright teal hair.

She walked her usual way to school, alone. Passing by the markets and the restaurants, it was all too familiar to her. Each and every day, it was like as if everything that occurs is repeated in a loop, a pattern. Seeing the baker as always, the same old bread and rolls to sell, having some people trip over things left by the market's usual mistakes. It was almost like it was played out.

Also, as always, she sang to herself on the way to school as well. Even though she was shy, she already knew how loud the village was that people didn't even hear or bother to listen. They all had much more important matters to reach up to.

Little did she know, today was different, today was the day that changed her little ordinary life to a more broad life. As she passed by, a man was reading a newspaper in a newsstand, Hiyama. His mind stopped for a moment, only listening to the music the tealette produced. She was almost as if she was a siren he had knew from those folk tales. As her voice faded away, Hiyama went back to reality and turned his head, gazing at the girl.

_"A nice voice and teal hair? I'll be looking after this one," _thought Hiyama. Hiyama was desperate to find anyone, if he had his mind set, he will definitely get information about this girl. Miku finally reached over to the school she was enrolled to, Shinjuku High School. This school wasn't particularly the best in Tokyo, it was…low quality. Miku couldn't help it; she was very slim on having a good school. She didn't like finances and they didn't like her back.

She walked into the wrecked, rusty gates of her school still having people gossiping about her. She can't hear it clearly, but she knows it's probably around the categories of 'Wonder why she wanted teal hair,' or 'How can she be able to live with teal hair?' and such.

Miku just thought it was a waste of money to dye your hair, a waste of time too. She couldn't stand the fact of paying someone to change what you have naturally into something they're not. She just didn't think it was her kind of thing.

"Hey Leek-Head."

Miku winced at the nickname, but eventually turned her head to the voice that she knew all too well of. Lily. Miku despised her so much; she didn't even learn her last name. Lily stood there grinning down at her like she was a predator who is confident that they can get their prey easily as that. "You know. You forgot your lunch. Don't worry, I threw it away for you."

"Still having that same old teal hair I see," said the blonde, clasping the tealette's hair, "Why don't you just dye it black to match your mood? I think it would fit nicely to match it." Immediately, Miku looked in her bag seeing no lunch box there. She wondered how she could've reached into it without her knowing. She pushed the thought away and focused on reality.

Miku glared at her, narrowing her eyes. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She attempted to say something, but as soon as she moved her mouth, no sound would be produced. She just glared at her and walked away, ignoring the laughing blonde. Lily was one of the popular people that she despised. She was pretty, smart, athletic, and boys loved her. All of that was great, but her personality was just the exact opposite. She was conceited, greedy, envious, over confident, and not to mention, rude – a bastard to Miku.

"She will never change, will she?" asked a friend of Lily.

"Ha. Wonder why she won't just give up?" asked another.

"I don't know. Pretty stupid if you ask me," added Lily.

Miku quietly walked off to her class, still catching people's eyes. Everyone had normal hair, why was she different otherwise? Was it something within her genes or something? How did her parents even get the hair color itself? Something she just felt like she was the only one in the world having this problem. She didn't even know why people bothered about her hair still. She's been in this school for eight months now, why not push the thought away?

This time for her, luckily, school came by pretty fast. It was pretty hectic for her to wait while looking at the clock, begging silently for school to end. Though, Miku somehow had the feeling like she was being watched, like someone watching her from the distance. She knew that people had watched her a lot, so the thought had faded away from her mind.

Though, her feeling was right. It wasn't just any other normal person, it was Hiyama himself. He wanted a better point of view of this girl, this stranger whom he had heard this morning. The voice that was so pure was hidden by her hardships in life. Hiyama frowned knowing this information, but he knew that the voice he heard _can _start a revolution.

When walking home, Miku still had the same feeling. She turned around several times, but it only caused her an idiotic feeling of being paranoid. Hiyama didn't really want to seem like a stalker, so he often hid a lot. He even disguised himself as a teacher when watching her in school! Miku still had suspicions and couldn't be able to not think about the strange feeling.

To be able to get over the feeling, she ran as fast as she can to where she can be herself, the park. She scurried and hurried to the park going to the same tree and rock she had seen, the one that gave her a peaceful feeling. Hesitantly, Hiyama quickly followed silently confused and oblivious on her actions.

Looking around, she didn't think anyone were here, due to that, she wiped her conscious clean. She leaned against the green pine tree gazing up at its branches dressed with green leaves, dancing along with the cool spring breeze. The sun shown itself; accompanied with the few clouds that rested near it, and the bright blue sky that shown peace and tranquility to her.

Peaceful at last, she began to sing the song she had known since she was little, the song that motivated her in times of trouble and depression. It was pure and soft like silk running across and as sweet as honey. Miku felt so pleasant singing, it warmed her heart up and showed just how much life can be nice sometimes, that it wasn't always so hard or troublesome, or at least, music was the way she escaped the cruel reality that she had lived in.

"Staring to the stars, I see you hovering there. Running fingers, through my fine, silky hair. Even if you're far, you're still in my heart, know that I will think of you forever. Shall, we dance now? Into the meadows of this deserted land. Come, you say to me, grasping my hand and pulling me in. I hold on to you." (Note: I'm sorry…I just did random lyrics right off the bat ouo;; No. I'm not going to write a chorus :U)

There, Hiyama finally, confidently knew 100% that this was the girl he wanted as his client. After months of searching through many people, with the small handful of hope grasping to the edge, he finally found her. He listened throughout all her song, even feeling more peace than he had when he first knew that she was the one. As soon as she promptly finished singing, he decided to reveal himself and step out from the shadows he was hiding in.

"Hello, Miss Hatsune." Miku flinched, surprised to hear a voice calling out to her. She stood up and turned around, hiding behind the tree, but poking her head out. Her eyes open out of surprise and her mouth scarcely opened unconsciously. She blinked, wondering why a stranger knew her name and his reason for calling out to her.

"Huh?" she replied, oblivious, "I mean, yes?" she corrected herself.

"I'm Hiyama, it's nice to meet you," said the man, holding out the palm of his hand.

"…Miku," said Miku, still a little uneasy and curious about the strange man. She gazed at his hand and hesitantly brought her hand to his to shake it, and looked straight into Hiyama's eyes. "May I help you?"

"Yes, actually," he replied. He let go of his grasp and brought his hands to his back, holding each other. He walked around the tealette, observing her from head to toe from the different points of views. Each turn he nodded his head as if he was checking a list about her qualities. Miku looked at him as he observed her with her eye brow arched; trying to follow on what the stranger was trying to attempt. She didn't want to be in trouble of any kind.

"Mind if I ask what you are _doing?_" asked the tealette, "It's actually quite bothering me, you know?" The man came to a halt and scanned her one more time before answering.

"How would you like to be able to be an idol?" Miku winced knowing this must be a trick. Hiyama blinked at her reaction, frowning a bit. Miku lowered her head.

"An i…dol…?" Miku repeated.

"Yes…?" stated Hiyama slowly, saying it as if it was a question.

Miku placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him still curious if it is indeed a trick. Hiyama flinched at her cold stare, and then realized the situation. "Oh I'm sorry, this must be really sudden, huh?" the man asked wiping his forehead with his handkerchief, "Let me explain. I am Hiyama Kiyoteru, a manger desperately seeking for someone such as you. I've been watching you since this mor- moment," corrected Hiyama, not wanting to seem like an expert stalker, "when you sang. You are exactly what I'm looking for."

Miku crossed her arms and arched her eye brow, "You've been watching me?" Guilty, Hiyama looked down and nodded a single time, ashamed a bit, seeming unprofessional. Miku sighed out of frustration and looked at the desperate man.

"Please, I'm begging you. If I don't get a client soon, my company will ki- well, not kick me out…it's actually my own company. So please, if you will, please be my idol," begged Hiyama. Miku felt like she should say no right off the bat, but she felt sympathy for the man, he seemed to really need her help.

"Well…I uh…" stated Miku, still not knowing how to answer. Hiyama sighed out loudly and looked up to her with determined eyes.

"If you want a little more time, please get it. If you will though," said Hiyama scurring through his pockets, "here's my card." There he pulled out a card and placed it in her open hand. The card was any normal sized card, rectangular, long in width and shorter in length. The card was a midnight blue sky with a full moon obviously sticking out than the stars. Upon that, on the right of the moon, in times roman white print was the information of the company.

**_Full Moon_**

**_Hiyama Kiyoteru_**

_Manager_

_Phone: 1-(704)-220-8512_

_1021 North Terra St. Suite 44_

_Fax: 1-(704)-221-8512_

Miku stared at the business card at her hand and looked back at the man smiling at her. "Please, call me as soon as you can when you decide. Sorry for the trouble," Hiyama stated. He bowed and walked away adjusting his glasses. Miku stared at the man, curious and convinced to join. His eyes filled with determination gave her the chance to know how much this man wanted to be successful and he can do many things if his mind set to it.

"Wait!" Miku shouted out, stepping ahead, but stopped. The man grinned but faded his lips into a straight line, turned around, and looked at the tealette with her emerald eyes gazing upon him. He blinked pretending to be oblivious but knows exactly what she'll say.

"I'll become your client," stated the tealette. Even though he knew her answer, he couldn't help but stood there in shock, blinking at the tealette. His shocked facial expression faded into a bright smile and walked back over to Miku. He held out his hand once more with Miku returning the action that resulted into a simple hand shake.

"I'll be looking forward to work with you," said the two in sync. The two let go of the contact they held and bowed to each other.

"How about after school we'll discuss your work?" asked Hiyama.

"Sounds great," replied Miku, "See you tomorrow." They both gave a usual wave of good bye and went along their ways. Miku opened the gates of her house, of course having both of the small doors falling again, and went inside her house. Her house was like a sore thumb; her neighbors had upgrades to their houses while Miku's didn't. So her house was very much smaller than the others. She undid the clip that held her shoe together and slipped the shoe right off.

"I'm home…," stated the tealette.

"Oh, morning," greeted her dad, slurred.

"It's noon, father," said the tealette, rolling her eyes while storming to her room. Her father was often drunk…Her mother died a year ago resulting her father's behavior. He often became depressed and gambled a lot; this caused the big debt over her shoulders. As an outcome, if she becomes a successful idol, she can get the debt paid off as well. It's a win-win situation for both Hiyama and her. She lay upon her teal-colored bed, hoping, this decision can change her fate _forever._


End file.
